


Here's Looking at You, Kid

by withthepilot



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withthepilot/pseuds/withthepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy maintains Sulu doesn't owe him anything. In fact, it's kind of nice having the kid around. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's Looking at You, Kid

**Author's Note:**

> AU in which McCoy is a physician on Risa and Sulu is a former ~~rent boy~~ pleasure provider. Follow-up to [Of All the Medical Facilities in All the Universe...](http://archiveofourown.org/works/146047).

McCoy had never met a rent boy without a single STI before he met Sulu. When the kid's tests showed up and essentially granted him a clean bill of health, Sulu just did that smirky thing and hopped off the examination table, kissing McCoy's cheek.

" _Now_ can we have sex?" he asked petulantly. McCoy rolled his eyes, tapping some notes into his PADD.

"You're my assistant now, Sulu. It wouldn't be moral."

"Moral? That is so twenty-first century, McCoy." Sulu huffed and took off the flimsy little paper exam gown that was also a relic of the twenty-first century. Sometimes McCoy really hated this med facility. "Plus, we're on Risa," Sulu continued, now shirtless. The doctor kept his eyes fixed on the screen of his PADD. "Morals don't really apply here."

McCoy grunted and turned to leave the room. "Yeah, well, I'm from Earth and so are you, so call me homesick," he said, making his exit.

A few nights later, Sulu showed up on his doorstep, clutching a small satchel and a pillow. McCoy pulled his robe tighter around him and frowned as deeply as he could.

"What happened, little orphan Annie? Daddy Warbucks kick you out?"

"Who?" Sulu asked, brow furrowed. He shook his head. "Look, I don't mean to bother you, but I'm sort of homeless right now. I haven't gotten my first paycheck yet, so I couldn't pay my rent. And then I was staying with my friend Chekov, but his landlord found out and threatened to evict him, so I was wondering..."

McCoy sighed. He was really getting tired of being this kid's knight in shining armor. "Couch," he said, hooking a thumb toward his living room and stepping back to let him inside. Sulu gave him a small, grateful smile and immediately went to the sofa, putting his pillow down on one end and lying back against it, kicking off his shoes.

"Thanks, McCoy," he said, curling up.

"Blankets in the linen closet," McCoy replied on a yawn, shuffling back to bed.

*

Somehow, news spread quickly around the facility that Sulu was shacking up with McCoy. Of course, that wasn't exactly the case, but people never really cared about the truth when it came to a juicy bit of gossip.

"I was wondering how long it'd take before that hero worship kicked in," Chapel commented, sipping at her coffee. McCoy looked up from his work and scowled at the facility's head nurse, who was idly leaning against the doorframe of his office, looking innocent as the day was long.

"There's no hero worship. I'm no one's hero."

"You did save his life."

"I saved him from carrying around some idiot Klingon's brand on his ass for the rest of time. And even if I'd let it happen, I would have been able to fix it. Regenerators, remember those things? It wasn't a big deal."

"So why is he sleeping on your couch when he could have asked anyone else in the facility? He's already made lots of friends. You've been the nastiest to him, arguably."

"Damn it, Christine," McCoy growled, throwing down his PADD on his desk with a bang. "Make yourself useful and go get me some coffee, will you?"

Chapel gaped at him. "Way to set back feminism two hundred years, McCoy. Get it yourself. Or ask your _assistant_."

She left with a swish of her skirt and McCoy exhaled, content at least to have some peace and quiet. Of course, two minutes after he went back to work, Sulu popped his head into the open doorway.

"Christine said you needed me?" he asked. McCoy twisted his mouth.

"Coffee," he ordered.

Sulu nodded and not three paragraphs of McCoy's reading material had passed his gaze when a steaming cup of dark coffee was placed before him. He looked up and took a sip, tasting the two sugars blended in and the drop of half-and-half, just the way he liked it. It was...nice that Sulu already knew that.

"Good," McCoy said, meaning the coffee. It sounded awkward, though, and Sulu quirked a brow, laughing.

"Arf arf," he replied, picking up McCoy's outgoing reports and leaving the room.

That night, they were drinking from a half-full bottle of scotch and watching a vid in McCoy's living room, sitting beside each other on the couch, when he felt the urge to apologize for treating Sulu like a gofer or, okay, a trained dog.

"Sorry about earlier," he said. Sulu peered over at him and nodded, offering him a corner of the blanket wrapped around him. McCoy took it, pulling it over his lap; it made him feel a lot warmer. He sighed quietly, watching the vid again. "My last assistant never could remember how I took my coffee. Haven't had another one 'til now."

"Did you throw him to the wolves?"

"No, I fired him for stealing medication."

Sulu laughed in surprise and then gave him an imploring look. "Well, in that case, whatever you do, don't look in my pants."

McCoy spluttered into his glass.

*

Sulu brought him his coffee every morning at eight o'clock on the dot and it was always perfectly prepared. He'd taken to lifting his hand when he heard the door open, accepting the cup as it was placed into his grasp, and then looking up once Sulu turned to leave, watching him go. Occasionally, he took the opportunity to glance at the kid's well-proportioned posterior.

One day, Chapel showed up as Sulu was heading out. She, of course, noticed the direction of McCoy's gaze because she was annoyingly observant that way. "It's not very moral to stare at your assistant's behind, Doctor."

Great, they'd already sucked Sulu into the gossip mill. "Gimme that report," he answered gruffly, taking the PADD when she handed it to him. She laughed.

"Why so grumpy today? Did Sulu break the news to you?"

"What news?" he asked, arching a brow.

Chapel looked wary but then shrugged one shoulder. "He told the nurses yesterday that he and his friend Chekov were going to look for a place together. So he'll be out of your hair soon."

"Oh," McCoy said quietly, blinking at her. He chewed on his bottom lip and then glanced down at the PADD in his hands. "Well, it's about time."

"I thought that's what you'd say," she said, walking out of the office. McCoy watched her go and sighed softly.

He resolved to bring it up to Sulu over dinner that night, which turned out to be replicated deep dish pizza. Sulu managed to polish off three massive slices and McCoy wondered where the kid put it all. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and looked over at Sulu, sitting in what had become his usual spot on the couch. Honestly, he wanted Sulu to tell him he was leaving, but so far, the kid hadn't said a word.

McCoy opened his mouth and something completely random came out. "Do you miss being a rent boy?" he asked. Sulu looked at him in surprise.

"It was kind of exciting," he said, shrugging one shoulder. "But I like working at the facility. With you and Christine and everyone. It's honest work and I probably needed that."

"Have you slept with anyone since the crazy Klingon? I was wondering...maybe you and that Chekov guy...?"

"Heh. No." Sulu smiled, though it looked completely forced to McCoy. "I didn't sleep with the Klingon, either. I ran as soon as he pulled out that brand."

"Well...abstinence is the best policy," McCoy said, rather lamely. He pursed his lips and mentally cursed the way he was asking every question except the big one. "You got your first paycheck today, huh?"

"Yep."

"Okay, good, well...here's to an honest living." He raised his drink and Sulu looked at him with an unreadable expression, then clinked their glasses together.

He decided to quit while he was ahead.

*

McCoy said his goodbyes to the young woman now cured of her case of Melli'qan fever and the nasty rash that went along with it. Sulu walked into the exam room once she was gone to collect the patient report and replenish the used supplies.

"Hey, so," he said, replacing a hypospray. "I've been looking for a place with Chekov."

"So I heard," McCoy replied, not looking at him.

"Well, we're going to put a deposit on a place nearby, so I'll probably be out of your house by the end of this week. If all goes well, that is."

"Right," he said, shoving an elbow into the door to push through it. "Glad to hear it."

*

He was falling asleep midway through his journal reading for the night. He read the same paragraph four times before his eyes slid shut on their own and the PADD slipped from his hand and went tumbling to the floor with a thud. McCoy grunted at the noise and sat up groggily, reaching down to retrieve it.

"Hey," he heard suddenly, and looked up to see Sulu in his doorway, dressed in only a ratty pair of sweatpants. The kid loved those sweatpants—they were Starfleet Academy athletic garb, and McCoy often wondered if Sulu had some sort of fond memory attached to them that he chose not to discuss. "You okay? I heard a noise."

"I'm fine, just dropped my..." He held up the PADD, shaking his head. "You don't have to come and check up on me, Sulu. You're not my assistant here."

"It sounded like you fell or something." He shrugged and McCoy smirked.

"You just want the chance to save my ass somehow so we're even."

"Well, I do owe you a lot. Not just for hypoing the Klingon, but the job, the place to crash..." He paused, running a hand through his thick, jet black hair and looking at McCoy. "I owe you _something_."

"Sulu, you don't have to do things like that anymore."

"I know."

Sulu approached the bed and McCoy swallowed thickly as he watched him climb onto the mattress and straddle his hips, the bedcovers bunched and separating their bodies. The dim light from McCoy's bedside lamp illuminated Sulu's golden-hued chest, glinting off spit-slick lips curved into a smile, softer than usual.

"I said you don't have to," McCoy whispered.

"This is different; I never kissed," Sulu said, leaning down and lightly skimming their mouths together. McCoy grasped his waist but otherwise stayed perfectly still, trying not to shiver. "You wouldn't tell me if you didn't want me to go, would you?"

"Probably not."

"Last I checked it wasn't immoral to be honest about things."

"Not immoral, no," McCoy said, exhaling faintly. "Just...difficult."

"Just tell me you like having me around, McCoy."

The doctor lifted his brow skeptically. "And then what? You'll stay?"

Sulu shrugged with that signature smirk. "I'll think about it."

"Christ." McCoy laughed despite himself, allowing his hands to run up and down the sides of Sulu's warm torso, then around to his even warmer back. "Pleasure provider, doctor's assistant... Make sure your CV says _pest_ , above all else."

"Just let me say thanks already," Sulu huffed.

And when McCoy finally relented with a nod, he was granted with a soft, tentative kiss that soon gave way to a searing hot mesh of mouths, which had the doctor pulling his assistant closer, grabbing at his shoulders. He only let go when Sulu shifted to discard the sheets between them, along with their clothes, then clutched tightly again once they were properly exploring the terrains of each other's bodies.

"M'clean," McCoy gasped, fumbling to touch everything. Sulu laughed and nipped at his mouth.

"Me too, come to think of it."

Sulu found the long unused lube in the bedside table and allowed McCoy to do the honors, so when he finally lowered himself onto McCoy's hard, waiting cock, it was just the right level of tightness, flooding them both with warmth that felt nearly overpowering. Sulu rocked and bucked and moved like he knew exactly what McCoy wanted, just as well as he knew how to prepare his coffee. And when he saw McCoy clenching his fingers in the sheets, Sulu knew to reach down and untangle them from the fabric, lift them up to touch and map out heated skin, just like he wanted but wouldn't allow himself to do.

When Sulu came, he was lean and taut and beautiful, cresting like a wave against the shore, and if this was a one-time thing, well, then McCoy would just have to commit it to memory. He supposed most men only got to see this sight once; though he didn't relish being among them, he really couldn't complain.

*

In the morning, Sulu looked so cute, all tangled up in the sheets, that McCoy didn't have the heart to wake him; plus, it'd probably been ages since the kid slept in a real, decent bed. He went to the facility and wasn't surprised when his morning coffee showed up forty-five minutes late. Sulu was gasping a little from rushing; he tried to balance himself so he didn't spill the drink.

"I left my alarm in the living room. Why didn't you wake me up?" he asked, handing McCoy the coffee.

"You looked tired." He shrugged. "I'll make sure your pay doesn't get docked."

Sulu blinked and gestured outside the office. "I was supposed to meet—"

"Chekov," McCoy finished, nodding. The pale and delicate little fawn boy with the big eyes and tidy curls and full lips who'd been waiting outside his office. Yeah, sure, he saw him. "To give him your half of the deposit." Sulu nodded and McCoy waved a hand, slurping at the coffee. "Nice kid. I told him to get lost."

"Did you?" Sulu asked, back to smirking again. "I'd better comm him."

McCoy swallowed, sitting up a little straighter. "He understood. You don't owe him anything."

"That's true. I only owe one person now."

They exchanged a meaningful look before Sulu winked and scuttled out of the office. If anyone noticed the doctor was unusually chipper throughout the rest of the day, they knew better than to mention it. Even Chapel chose to simply smile and hold her tongue.


End file.
